


the one with the doughnuts

by NatIAm, Odd_birds_and_booksellers, Trebleclefstories



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Donuts, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Season 9 AU, doughnuts, jolex, jolex au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatIAm/pseuds/NatIAm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_birds_and_booksellers/pseuds/Odd_birds_and_booksellers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trebleclefstories/pseuds/Trebleclefstories
Summary: Alex kisses Jo after the doughnuts scene in s9
Relationships: Alex Karev & Jo Wilson Karev, Alex Karev/Jo Wilson Karev
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: The Group Chat's Fics





	the one with the doughnuts

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short little one shot featuring an AU take on Jo and Alex's supply closet moment.   
> -  
> \-   
> This fic was written by Nat, Lay, and Leya

“Hey, so I know you keep saying that you and Wilson aren’t a thing-”

“Because we’re not,” Alex interrupted as he walked to Meredith at one of the nurses stations. All day long she and the rest of his friends had been pestering him about his newfound friendship with the young intern.

Meredith rolled her eyes, “Well, maybe you should be.” Alex turned to look at Meredith as her face twitched in a small smile. “She kind of kicked ass today. Just saying.” 

Alex watched as Meredith left, thinking about what she said. It wasn’t the first time he considered it, to be completely honest. Jo was hot. Alex recognized that immediately after he saw her for the first time. But she was his friend. She was someone who understood him unlike very many other people could, and he didn’t want to risk losing that. 

Almost as if the universe were taunting him, Jo came up beside him and grabbed his hand, “Come on.”

“Come on where?” he asked. 

“Just… come on.” 

Jo pulled Alex into a supply closet, closing the door behind them. Alex furrowed his brows, “What are we doing here?”

Jo let out a breath, “Just wait.” 

She walked from behind one of the racks with a pink box in her hands and opened it to reveal doughnuts, “I stole it from the nurses in derm. They won’t eat them anyway. They’re all ‘no sugar and gluten free.’”

Alex stared curiously at her as she handed him a doughnut, “Cheers. To an incredible day. You deserve it. Actually, I helped too, so cheers to us.”

He watched as she took a bite of her doughnut and felt like the air had been knocked out of his lungs. He was seeing her, truly seeing her for the first time. A soft expression graced Alex’s face. He didn’t think he could look away if he tried.

“It’s powdered sugar. It’s your favorite,” Jo said as she chewed on her doughnut, the white powder staining the corners of her mouth. 

“Yeah, no. This is great,” Alex snapped out of his trance. “Thanks.”

Alex continued to look at Jo with a strange expression on his face. She must’ve noticed because she looked at him in question, “What?” 

“Nothing…” he shrugged and took a bite out of his doughnut.

Alex could feel his heart thumping in his chest as Meredith's words played on repeat. Maybe you should be. He couldn’t ignore the way they seemed to fit so seamlessly together…trust me he tried. 

“Jo” he called her attention, making her look up from the box of donuts she had just put down before wiping her fingers with a napkin. 

“What?” she smiled at him, dropping the piece of paper inside the box carelessly. 

Alex noticed how her eyes were sparkling. She had gone through a lot of pain in her life, and there was a lot he had yet to learn about her, but he couldn’t help but notice how her eyes were always sparkling in spite of it all. She looked so gorgeous, even on a normal workday wearing graceless scrubs. Alex was drunk on Jo, so he decided to take a leap of faith. What if it all worked out in the end? What if she ended up being the one for him? No woman had ever made him feel the way Jo did, and he wasn’t willing to waste another minute waiting to find out. 

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Alex quickly pulled Jo closer to his body, forcing the space between them to disappear. There was no way to deny it now. With his other hand, he gently ran his fingers over her lips, wiping away the powdered sugar from the corner of her mouth. With the slightest crooked smile, Alex gave Jo a small nod, as if he was asking for her permission to take the next step he was so eager to take. 

Jo smiled back at him, soon feeling his lips touch hers. She’d thought about this more than she’d like to admit. For weeks, all she could think of was Alex. She told herself that she was a fool to keep daydreaming about the day that Alex would look at her like she was something more than the young intern who crashed on his couch occasionally. For about a second last night when they were making noises up at Yang and Hunt from the kitchen, she thought he’d go for it. But they were interrupted by Jackson and Stephanie. 

Jo sighed into the kiss and buried her hands in his hair, pulling him closer and prolonging the moment. She felt Alex grin and laugh against her lips as they finally separated. She opened her eyes and saw that Alex had a dopey smile on his face. Jo giggled, “You okay there?”

“Never better,” Alex bit his lip and looked at her for a moment. “I think I’m falling in love with you.” 

Jo felt her breath hitch in the back of her throat, “Really?” 

“Yeah,” Alex nodded. He took a deep breath. “I know we work great as friends. You get me like no one else does. And I know that taking this further could mess things up, but I don’t want to just be friends with you. I want more, if you’re up for it.” 

“Yes,” Jo’s eyes shined with excitement. “I want more, too.”

Alex smiled brightly and leaned in to kiss her again, “You know, doughnuts taste much better this way.” 

“I have to agree with you on that one.”


End file.
